homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricky Sharpe
Erica "Ricky" Sharpe is the younger sister of Adam Sharpe, mother of Casey Braxton Jr., Nate Cooper's second ex-wife and Darryl Braxton's partner. Background Information Ricky and her brother, Adam knew the Braxtons since they were kids and have been friends with them for a very long time. Brax developed a crush on Ricky since they were teenagers. Storylines Ricky arrives in Summer Bay as part of her brother Adam's plot for revenge against the Braxton brothers. She was invited by Heath Braxton, to his engagement party. She gets into a relationship with Darryl Braxton and frames Brax's brother Casey Braxton for a robbery under Adam's orders. She comes to care for Brax and regrets framing Casey. She tells Adam that she doesn't want to be part of his scheme anymore, but he refuses to release her from it. He later kidnaps Casey's girlfriend Tamara Kingsley and holds her captive with Ricky. When Brax tries to rescue them, he is shot by Adam and nearly dies. Both Adam and Ricky are arrested, but at her trial Brax refuses to testify and both Casey and Tamara support her story that Adam was forcing her to act against the Braxtons. Ricky is released and moves back in with Brax. She supports Casey when Tamara, who lost her memory due to the kidnapping, starts a relationship with Brax's half brother, Kyle. When Brax is taken to jail for the manslaughter and murder of Johnny Barrett, he is sentenced to 15 years in prison, 10 years imprisonment. While he is doing his time, Ricky discovers she is pregnant with Brax's child and does not want to tell anyone. However after fearing she had miscarried her baby, Ricky went to the hospital however it later turns out to be a false alarm, as Ricky prepares to leave the hospital, she, Heath, Bianca and Nate were involved in a bombing. Ricky survives the bombing, but lost the baby. After the bombing Ricky and Nate were getting close and there love for each other turned out to be something. But when Brax returned to Bay, Ricky has a big decision to make. Brax (her past love) or Nate (the English doctor)? In 2014, Ricky gets a phone call from a photography company in London which offers her a job as a photographer, she accepts and leaves for London with Heath's wife, Bianca Scott. Brax professes his love to Ricky and kisses her, but she tells him to go home. Brax tries to come near Ricky as she she take photos of a British celebrity. Ricky takes a taxi and unknowing that Brax was after her and ended up getting hit by another car and end up in hospital. Ricky learn't about his accident from Heath and Bianca, when they received a voice message of a nurse from a UK hospital about Brax's injuries. Ricky visits him and gets upset and confused, she then later quits her job and returns to the bay where, she ends her relationship with Nate as she is unsure of what to do. A few days later Heath, Bianca and Casey takes Brax back to Australia. Back in the bay Brax confesses his love to Ricky and he collapses and has a seizure. Ricky takes him to the hospital and she realized she still loves Brax. Ricky and Brax rekindle their relationship but only if its on 50/50 partnership. Ricky then found out Nate is a married man and has a wife named Sophie Taylor, arriving to the Bay for a new job. Ricky and Sophie gets along well, but Brax and Nate don't. Later Ricky wants to know what Brax wants out of life and tells him she wants to start family with him. Brax disagrees at first but after Heath, Darcy and Harley leave the bay to go and live with Bianca in the city he changes his mind thinking if Heath can have a family then so can he. Ricky was devastated when Casey died after he got shot by Brax's old enemy, Jake Pirovic. During the shooting of Casey she took a pregnancy test and found out she was pregnant. Phoebe tells her she need to tell Brax but she wants him to love the fact of her pregnancy not just so it makes him look forward to something after Casey. After Casey's wake at Angelo's Kyle suspects Ricky is pregnant and she says yes. Ricky hears that Brax is sworn revenge on Jake to avenge Casey and Brax's deceased ex-love, Charlie. At the hospital, Jake was taken to surgery after Brax hit him and was shocked when Brax tries to pull the plug of Jake's life support machine. Ricky meets Martin Ashford, Brax's friend from prison who came to Summer Bay to seek for his sister, Billie, who is missing.Ricky got involved of a bus crash with Kyle, Hannah, Denny, Evelyn, Sasha, and Leah, but Ricky was alright, including her baby and Ricky discovered that the person who caused the crash was Sophie, who attacked Nate in his car when she refuses to return to Summer Bay. Brax was then arrested by new cop, Katarina Chapman for murdering Billie's boyfriend, Dean from the desert and blames Ash for it and slaps him in anger. After Sam, the bar owner snitched about the stolen money, the police attempts to arrest Ash, but Brax said it wasn't Ash, but himself and is in jail for 20 years. With Brax in prison, Ricky pushes Ash away and was not happy that Ash is seeing Denny behind Brax's back. She later gave birth to her son with Kyle by her side, she wonders how to raise her son and visit Brax at the same time where they chose to name him after Brax's younger brother Casey. Brax later was being transferred after snitching on an inmate and the inmate arranged to have Brax killed. When the car was ran off and Brax survived, Ricky was unaware that he did survive and assumed he was dead. After Charlotte King threatened to expose Brax's survival, Phoebe tells her anyway, much to Ash's frustration since it was a bad idea, leading to the events of An Eye for an Eye. Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Females Category:2013 Characters Category:2014 Characters Category:2015 Characters Category:2016 Characters